The Last Eclipse
by Limited Master RX
Summary: Out on the open road; by themselves through day and night. Wandering, not knowing where their going. All that guides the sole entity is previous memories of a war, and when they lost everything.
1. The Long and Winding Road

The full moon shined high above the dark skies of a desert. A building stood near a road; one showing its age through the cracks. Bikes lied nearby a one story wooden building, various models all close to each other on a patch of dirt. No one stood outside except for some on the building's porch. A few men looked beyond the wood, finding another biker driving into the little area of bikes. The light on a bike died; a radio stopped playing.

Someone person stepped off the bike. Nearby lights emitting from the building revealed the person. One getting closer to the building. The men watched as the figure pushed a door. Entering into the wooden structure.

Within the building, the biker looked at all the men and women within the building. Living their years of happiness, without pain or sorrow. The person sat on a nearby chair to the bar. A person walked up to her, polishing a glass. He looked at the biker; a fair skinned lady.

She wore a black helmet and reflective pink shield sunglasses, all covering most of her head. Hands and arms covered in black leather. Taking off her helmet, it revealed her short rose pink hair. Removing her glasses, her blue eyes focused on the television. She wiped away sweat from her forehead. A bartender moved closer to the lady.

"May I get you something?" The bartender asked. "Some water, crushed ice please." The lady requested. (The man nodded, walking away from the lady. She returned to looking at the television) "So, you like the Beetles?" Someone asked. (The woman looked at a man who sat next to her) "I've listened to this song before, when I was on a long road trip far before the one I'm in right now." The lady said. "Where are you heading to?" The man asked. "Not sure, I've been wandering for who knows how long." The lady replied.

(The bartender came back, placing a glass of crushed ice and water next to the lady. She took a sip, pausing to savor it. The nearby man looked at the woman) "So, what's your name?" The man asked. (The woman stopped; placing her glass on the table)

"Luna." Luna introduced. (She continued to drink) "What a strange name." The man mused. "My parents wanted me and my sister to be similar in names." Luna replied. "Your sister being?" The man asked. "Moon." Luna answered. (She sighed, her shoulders lowered) "Well, wherever you go, I wish the best of luck for you." The man said. "Life is something I have yet to understand. I accept the luck." Luna said. (She placed a few dollars on the counter) "Thank you for coming here." The bartender said. "Keep the change." Luna spat. (She stood up; grabbing her glasses and starting to walk away. The radio continued to play that one song. Such a soothing melody to everyone, except her.

Blue optics hidden by a red visor. She stared at her sister, alongside those she knew. The five looked at their surroundings; all being of this mysterious new world. A desert, bearing plants and tiny creatures) "Will this be our new home?" Luna asked. (The tallest of the group nodded; her helm focused on the long stretch of road. A long and winding road leading to the unknown) "Are you ready to begin?" The femme asked. "Yes, Empress." Luna said. (Everyone transformed; beginning their journey. A begin?" The femme asked. "Yes, Empress." Luna said. Everyone transformed; beginning their journey.

A motorcycle rushed through the asphalt of the dark road. Luna gripped the handle bars, her clothes moving with the wind. Why, why did it all happen? She continued to drive; radio still playing that one Beetles song. Her family, her fraction, everything, all gone. Tears stemmed down her cheeks as she kept driving. At least, she was alive. The motorcycle continued to rush down the road, getting closer to her destination. Far from the bar, farther from the closest city. Away from all to see, except for her.


	2. Singing Winds, Crying Beasts

The motorcycle continued to roar through the night. Passing by other vehicles on the road. Luna swerved past them; getting faster as she progressed through the darkness. Wind blew past her; moving leather tassels on her jacket. Such speed, almost like her helicopter form roaming across the sky. The wind was always unusual to her and all she once knew.

Radio started to play another song. An instrumental one; playing guitars and the beating of drums. Various other elements blurred out by the speed of the motorcycle. Such a soothing beat; her blue eyes noticed a dirt path revealed by the moon light. Her stop.

Luna swerved her bike over to the dirt path, letting traffic resume on the main road. She drove further away; she glanced at her mirrors. No one following her, good. The woman smiled as she drove above a small hill before going down. Her motorcycle purring under the pressure given by the dirt road. It shook with the terrain, keeping her aware of the desert surrounding.  
Soon, she arrived to a large cave. Luna stopped her bike at the mouth of the rocky structure. The woman stepped off; looking around. Still no one, besides, why would anyone explore such a dreary place? Luna removed her helmet, blue eyes looking around. Nothing changed since her last appearance here. She sighed, pushing the bike deeper into a corner; hidden by the darkness within rocks.

A flashlight turned on, revealing stalactites and gems. She sighed, readjusting a big bag on her shoulder. It was the hardest with what the bag contained. A wrong step and all her exploring would be pointless.

She started to walk further into the cave. Deeper in, her mind swirled with questions. Its been a while since she's last entered this place. Hoisting the bag onto her back, she sighed as the pieces within moved to the motions. Luna stopped, shining her flashlight down.  
A large crevice greeted her. The woman glanced back, any light gone to the darkness. Luna stared at the crevice and then jumped in.

She landed on flat rocks, groaning as she kept the bag away from any rocks. Her flashlight bounced before hitting what seemed to be the ground. Blue eyes focused on the device as she walked towards it. Grabbing it, she then lifted it up to something and frowned.  
A femme Cybertronian laying on her back. Rocks burring some parts of her frame. Appeared to be a helicopter; bearing damaged armor, exposed wiring, and fading paint. Luna walked up to the being and stared at the machine's face. Seemed to be sleeping, having burnt marks and a broken red visor. Luna placed a hand onto the femme's cheek. Faint tears appeared on her face; it was her fate.

The woman opened her bag, finding a lantern and igniting it. She turned off her flash light and set the lantern down. Parts gathered up in her leather gloves as she climbed onto the femme helicopter.

"Luna, please don't cry." Someone whispered. (The young femme lifted her helm to the sight of a blue Cybertronian) "Moon?" Luna sniffled. (Moon smiled before nodding; resting a servo onto Luna's arm) "I need to look at that before we try to move on." Moon advised. (Luna glanced at the crack in her shoulder. With a sniffle, she nodded; letting Moon get closer) "Where are we going?" Luna asked. "Far from home, anywhere safe for us to live." Moon replied. (Luna wiped away some tears on her face, Moon revealed some tools and gave a faint smile at her crying sister.

The woman sighed, now missing her jacket to reveal a rose pink shirt with black sleeves. Pieces came together on the femme helicopter's side. Luna sighed, continuing her work) "Sis, I miss you a lot. Wish you were still here, before." Luna paused. (She placed a wrench into the bag. Enough progress for tonight, at least, it should be fine. Now it was time for the search to begin.

Luna slid down the Cybertronian body; now gripping a notepad. The woman wrote down a list of parts. Those considered decent, although not as good as those of Cybertron. She sighed, sitting on a rock as the lantern started to dim. It should be close to the morning hours.

The woman grabbed her flash light and kept it close, turning off the lantern before lying on the ground. Her jacket and various items lay on the helicopter's servo) "Another busy day ahead, as long as I live, then that's fine with me." Luna thought. She closed her eyes, beginning her rest in quite some time.


	3. Waiting for the Sun

Time passed, the darkness still remained. Luna got up from her makeshift bed of her jacket. She stretched; moving the short hair from her face. The young woman grabbed her flashlight and moved it across her Cybertronian body. She frowned before grabbing the leather jacket and now empty bag.

Luna noticed her lamp was dim of any light. The camping object needed more batteries to run again. The woman groaned before getting everything in her bag. Hoisting up her backpack, she approached the pile of rocks and climbed. Close to reaching the top; she glanced back at the helicopter. Her goal, each time she was about to leave, it was always the same look. Still a lot left to do, one step at a time.

She yawned, stretching again as her flashlight died. Batteries ran dry again; except, her blue eyes noticed a faint light. Making a quick jog, she arrived to the sight of sand. Luna looked up to the sight of pink clouds and blue sky; she smiled before returning back to the cave.

The woman sat upon her motorcycle, watching colors of blue shifting to orange. They were waiting for the sun. A bright orange ball rose above the sand, shining in its bright glory. Luna placed her glasses on, then the helmet. She spent enough time resting. Now for her adventures to continue. Where? She'll find out.

An engine purred before roaring. Luna shifted her bike away from the cave, giving one look at it from her mirrors. Now further away, past scars remained on both that body and her soul. What humans would consider their essence, almost like a Spark.

On a silent road, a bike drove across it. Wind blowing on the tassels hanging off her leather jacket. The sun shining in it's bright morning glory. No cars or other vehicles passed by, leaving her the sole person on the road. The sun continued to get higher, sand drifted upon the gust of wind from Luna's motorcycle. Her blue eyes noticed the small biker building from last night. Her common place to go to for a small drink after her adventures. That will come later, much later after getting more parts. Her body still trying to not fall asleep during her ride. Gripping her handles, a song came up. The ocean, and waiting for the sun. She lowered her head, its been a long time since she's last heard the ocean. Last being of when her sister was still alive.

The pink helicopter stared at her older sister, both on a cliff leading down to the sea. She walked up to her, the ocean continued to roar, crashing into jagged rocks. The younger sister stood next to the blue femme) "Its beautiful." Luna mused. "It reminds me of one place I went to." Moon smiled. "Before the war?" Luna asked. "Yes, before you came, Sire and Carrier took me to a peaceful place." Moon explained. "What was it like?" Luna asked. "Many things." Moon smiled. (The two watched the sun started to rise.

Luna passed a sign to a small town, the same one she always comes to before her journey began once again. She entered deeper into town. A few people wandered about, returning to their daily lives. Yet, she didn't have a simple one, almost each day, something new happened. Luna readjusted her glasses before passing an intersection.

She parked her bike behind the building and walked in. Looking around, it seems she was the first customer of the day. Luna sat down at a booth. She took off her helmet and glasses, setting them on the table. Thin fingers gripped onto a menu. Something simple this time. Money got low after purchasing some gas earlier during her trip home. What was home? It couldn't be near this town. She looked up and found a waitress holding onto a coffee pot. A small smile on her face. The same one, each time getting a little bigger.

"Nice to see you again Luna." The waitress said. "I know, going to begin another long road trip." Luna said. "Where to now?" The waitress asked. (The biker pulled out a worn down map of America. Various pencil markings all over the states) "I'm planning on going to California." Luna explained. "Ah, I heard its quite nice during this time of the year." The Waitress said. (Luna looked up at a nearby calendar; May 9, 1989) "Yeah, I'd like to see the ocean." Luna said. "My sister used to live there, her home was by a pier so she could wait for the sun." The waiter replied. (The young biker nodded, holding up the menu and pointing to some bacon and eggs) "Could I have some of those?" Luna asked. (The waitress smiled before walking to the kitchen.

Luna glanced back at the map. She grabbed a pencil from her bag and began to drag the lead through the paper. Which part of California would she go to? She glanced up at a television, finding the weather report. Sunny as always in Nevada. Luna sighed before returning focus to the map. Hasn't explored New York yet, that will be soon after her California adventure.

A platter of eggs and bacon clattered onto the table. Luna looked up, finding the lady now having a salt shaker in her hand. The biker nodded and watched as tiny white pieces hit her plate, coating the eggs in a strange taste) "I hope you enjoy!" The waitress grinned. (Luna nodded, gripping a fork, she pierced through the eggs and started nibbling at her food.

The television changed to the news station. Luna pulled out her list of parts. Nothing too serious now after the years of work. She smiled, around three more trips and she'll finish what she started. The woman continued to look at it as a news man began to speak) "Today, the American Museum of Natural History in New York has acquired rights for a special event. No one knows what it will be about, but speculation has already began. Most being about the Autobots and their victory over the Decepticons a year ago." The news man said.

(Luna finished eating her meal. She looked at the list and map again. It seemed the best place to go first was California. She sighed and placed two dollars on the table. The woman placed her papers into her bag and grabbed her helmet and glasses before leaving.

Luna sat on her bike and held up her map again. She slid on her glasses and helmet, beginning her motorcycle. The waitress smiled as Luna drove away. The sun continued to rise, leaving Luna to return to the road.


End file.
